Ryuuzaki seraitil amoureux?
by A-loves-L
Summary: La vie est ennuyeuse pour L, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre une étrange jeune fille prénommée Anna, qui l'invite a boire un café.Ryuuzaki ne sans rend pas encore compte mais il vient de tomber amoureux de cette jeune demoiselle a la fois étrange et belle.
1. Chapitre1: La rencontre

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 1:La rencontre**_

_Ce jour est un jour comme les autres, la vie est toujours la même, il ne se passe jamais rien d'interré c'est également le cas pour notre cher détective privé L, ce charmant garçon aux cheveux noir ébènes, aux yeux sombres et a la peau blanche comme la neige n'a malheureusement plus une seule enquête a résoudre...du moins une qui serait digne de lui._

_«Watary...»dit soudainement le jeune homme._

_«Oui Ryuuzaki?»répondit Watary._

_«Toujours aucune enquête en cour?»_

_«Non, malheureusement les seules enquêtes disponible ne sont pas faite pour un détective de ton niveau.»_

_«...Je vois...Watary?»_

_«Oui?»_

_«Je vais faire un tour dehors...tu sais, histoire de me changer un peu les idées.»_

_«Très bien.»_

_Ryuuzaki sortit donc de son hotel, marchant dans les rues de Londre, comme d'habitude les gens le dévisageait à cause de sa façon de marcher, le dos courbé, les main dans les poches de son pantalon trop grand pour lui (oui, Ryuuzaki n'aime pas sentir les vétements sur lui...en fait s'il le pouvait il ne porterais pas de vétement tout court -_-' )._

_Un peu plus tard, il se trouvait maintenant dans le jardin publique, observant avec insistance le paysage qui s'offrait a qu'il regardait la rivière s'écoulée, il appercu une jeune fille assise sur un banc, elle semblait elle aussi détailler le paysage avec insistance._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la regardant avec attention «Qui est cette fille? Ce qu'elle peut être belle...»pensa Ryuuzaki en l'annalysant des pied a la tête._

_Elle avait des cheveux chatain avec des reflets blonds tombant jusque dans le bas du dos, on pouvait également distinguer un ruban blanc soutenant une mèche de ses cheveux, des yeux marrons sombres, une peau très blanche presque autant que la sienne, elle portait une robe blanche légérement trop grande pour qui marque le plus le jeune détective, c'est le fait de constater qu'elle avait la même manière de s'assoir que lui, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine._

_Décidement, ce qu'il pouvait la trouver jolie, mais, soudainement...la jeune fille se retourna croisant alors le regard de le coup de la surprise, celui-ci eu pour réflexe de reculer, la jeune fille se décida alors de se lever et de s'enfuir, c'est alors qu'elle trébucha sur une pierre, Ryuuzaki se dépécha d'aller la ratrapper de facon a ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas , la demoiselle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras du jeune garcon, le rouge lui en était monter aux joues._

_Puis, finalement elle se décida a lui adresser la parole._

_«Euh...merci.»balbutia la jeune fille._

_«Ce...ce n'est rien...»répondit Ryuuzaki en relachant sa prise._

_«S...sans vouloir vous vexer...est ce que...vous avez peur de moi?»_

_«Hein?»_

_«C'est que vous aviez l'air tellement terrorrisé quand je vous est regarder tout a l'heure.»_

_«Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris...euh...je m'appelle Ryuuzaki»_

_«Moi, c'est Anna, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Ryuuzaki.»_

_«Moi de même Anna.»_

_«Je...je voudras vous remerciez pour tout a l'heure.»_

_«Ah, non ce n'est pas la peine.»Ryuuzaki rougit a l'écoute de cette déclaration._

_«Si, si j'insiste...je vous pais un café, d'accord?»_

_«Euh...d'accord.»_

_Ils se mirent donc tous deux en route vers la sortie du jardin, se dirigeant donc vers un café non loin._


	2. Chapitre2: Le café

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 2:Un café**_

_Ryuuzaki accompagné de Anna, marchait vers le café que lui indiquait celle-ci, une fois arrivés, ils prirent place a une table sur la terasse et commandèrent, a sa grande surprise Anna semblait connaître les employés de cet endroit._

_«Bonjour, Anna.»_

_«Bonjour.»_

_«La même chose que d'habitude?»_

_«Oui, un café avec 20 sucres s'il te plait.»_

_«Pardon?»_

_«Qui a-t-il Ryuuzaki?»_

_«Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que tu mettais 2à sucres dans votre café?»_

_«Non, tu ne rêves , tu trouves ca bizarre?»_

_«Pas du tout, c'est ce que je fait aussi.»_

_«Vraiment?!»_

_«Oui.»_

_«Bon, bah alors, mettez nous deux cafés avec 20 sucres.»_

_«Ca roule.»_

_Cela était vraiment surprenant, en plus de s'assoir exactement comme lui, elle mettait aussi plusieurs sucres dans son café, cette fille était vraiment son portrait craché._

_Ils commencèrent alors a parler, a s'apprendre des choses l'un sur l'autre, tout en buvant leurs sucres au café._

_«Alors, comme ça tu écris des romans pour enfants?»demanda Ryuuzaki._

_«Oui, et toi si j'ai bien compris tu es un détective privé mais, c'est un secret c'est ca?»_

_«Exactement.»_

_«Mais, si c'est censer etre un secret, pourquoi tu me le dis a moi?»_

_«Hein...euh...et bien, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais une personne de confiance alors je me suis dit, que je pouvais parfaitement te confier mon secret en toute quiètude.» expliqua le jeune garcon les joues plus rouge que jamais._

_«Ha...ne t'inquiète pas je n'en parlerais pas personne, de toute façon je risque pas d'en parler...je n'ai pas un seul ami dans cette ville.»_

_«Pas un seul?»_

_«Non...tu es la première personne a m'avoir adresser la parole.»_

_«Et, bien on est deux, tu es bien la première personne qui ne regarde pas de travers.»_

_«C'est étrange...on a absolument tout en commun.»_

_«C'est bien de pouvoir parler avec une personne que soit du même niveaux que vous.»_

_«Oui.»_

_Puis, le restant de la journée se déroula de la même maniè quand la grande horloge de la ville sonnait les 6 heures, ce fût le moment pour Anna et Ryuuzaki de se quitter._

_«La journée est passée drolement vote je trouve.»déclara Ryuuzaki._

_«Oui, mais on aurra d'autre occasion pour parler, non?»_

_«Oui, bon bah, au revoir Anna.»_

_«Au revoir, Ryuuzaki.»_

_Puis, Anna regarda le jeune homme s'es aller, elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir._


	3. Chapitre3: Sortie

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 3: Sortie**_

_Le soir, Ryuuzaki rentrait dans son hotel, Watary commencait vraiment a s'inquiété de ne pas le voir le jeune homme franchit le pas de la porte, il se fît aussitôt sermonner par Watary._

_«Ryuuzaki, ou étais tu? J'étais sur le point d'appeller la police moi!!!»_

_«La police, c'est nous Watary...»_

_«Oui, bon, tu n'as pas répondu a ma question.»_

_«Je me baladais et j'ai rencontré une fille...Anna.»déclara Ryuuzaki en s'allongeant sur le canapé tout en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce._

_«Ryuuzaki...tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux toi?»_

_«Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'elle est vraiment gentille et en plus on a plein de point commun.»_

_«Je vois...»_

_Sur ce, Watary se retira dans sa salle de contrôle, laissant Ryuuzaki a ses pensé-ci avait vraiment hate de revoir Anna, même s'il n'avait pas put discuter très longtemps, il en avait très a Anna, elle avait également très envi de revoir L, tout deux passèrent la nuit pensant sans cence l'un a l'autre._

_Le lendemain, Ryuuzaki sorti de nouveau et se dirigea vers le jardin ou il avait rencontrer Anna la veille, et, comme il si attendait, elle se trouvait déjà la, assise sur le même banc les jambes toujours replié contre sa poitrine._

_«Bonjour,Anna.»_

_«Bonjour,Ryuuzaki.»_

_«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»_

_«Et bien...je me suis dis, que si je venais ici...je te verais peut etre...»avoua Anna les joues joliment rougient._

_«Ah bon?»s'étonna L les joues également rouge._

_«Bon, on va ou?»_

_«Et bien, je m'étais dis qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour en ville...enfin c'est comme tu veux...»._

_«Moi, cela me conviens tout a , allons-y.»_

_Ne savant pas très bien ou aller, Anna s'était légérement rapprocher de Ryuuzaki, mais, assez pour que celui-ci le réfléxe, il lui prix la main et la serra aussi fort qu'il le qu'ils furent arrivés sur place, ils fîrent le tour de toutes les boutiques du coin ( boutique de confiserie je précise ^^ )puis, soudainemant le regard d'Anna se porta vers une petite boutique d'antiquité, elle s'arrêta un moment devant la vitre, et finalement s'en retourna vers Ryuuzaki._

_Celui-ci lui demanda de rester la et de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle rentra dans le magasin et en sorti quelque minutes plus tard tenant un pâquet dans les main, par la suite il le tendit vers Anna en lui disant que c'était un cadeau, celle-ci lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais comme il insistait,elle prit le petit paquet dansses main et l'ouvrit, dedant elle découvrit une petit boule en christal et une magnifique ballerine a l'interieur, c'était précisement ce qu'elle regardait a l'instant._

_Anna était tellement folle de joie qu'elle se jetta violement au cou de Ryuuzaki._

_«Merci, Ryuuzaki!!!»dit-elle débordante de bohneur._

_«Euh...de...de rien.»repondit-il quelque peu géné._

_A la fin de la journée, ils allèrent regarder le soleil se coucher sur la plage, main dans la main Ryuuzaki tenait de son autre mon un petit paquet de bonbon que lui avait offert Anna._

_«C'est beau, pas vrai?»dit soudainement Ryuuzaki._

_«Oui, c'est vrai...Ryuuzaki?»_

_«Oui, Anna?»_

_«Merci pour cette journée.»_

_«De rien, t'as compagnie ma fait vraiment plaisir.»_

_Soudain, le téléphone de Ryuuzaki sonne, il s'excusa et décrocha, quelque minutes plus tard il se retourna vers Anna._

_«Désolé Anna, on me signale une série de meutre incroyable, le meurtrier fairait apparement mourir ses victimes d'une crise cardiaque.»_

_«Mais, c'est pas possible.»_

_«Je ne sais pas, je dois y aller la.»_

_«Quand pourrais-je te revoir?»_

_«J'en sais rien, je dois aller au Japon et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.»_

_«Ryuuzaki...»_

_Anna désorientée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, éclata en , lui la regardait, il semblait encore plus triste qu'elle même s'il ne peurait pas._

_Et au bout d'un moment, il s'avanca vers elle, la prit par la taille et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, la jeune fille fut dabord surprise, mais, finalement ferma lentement les yeux et entrouvit légèrement sa bouche, sa langue contre celle du jeune garcon, ils étaient si bien qu'ils avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait se relacher, mais a grand regret ils décidèrent de se séparer l'un de l'autre._

_«Anna....»_

_«Ryuuzaki...»_

_«Un jour je reviendrais et nous pourrons être de nouveau ensemble.»_

_«Je t'attendrais.»_

_«Anna...je t'aime.»_

_«Je t'aime aussi.»_

_Puis, Ryuuzaki parti en dirrection de l'aéroport, Watary l'y atttendait déjà surment, c'est ainsi que Ryuuzaki s'en alla vers le Japon, pour affronter Kira._


	4. Chapitre4: Retrouvailles

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 4:Retrouvailles**_

_Dés que Ryuuzaki arriva au Japon, il se mit aussitôt au travail, cherchant des informations sur Kira, il s'était mis en relation avec la police japonnaise et avait même décider de leur montrer son vrai mois plus tard, il se retrouva enchainer à son suspect numéro1: Light Yagami._

_Celui-ci proclamait ne pas être Kira, alors quand fait il l'avait vraiment été.Un jour, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Misa Amane celle qui était suspectée d'être le 2ème Kira et également la «petite amie» de Light._

_-Dis Ryuuzaki, t'as pas un peu l'impression que tu gènes la?demanda Misa en lancant un regard noir au détective._

_-Oh, mais vous n'avez qu'a faire comme si j'étais pas la.répliqua L tout en mangeant son gateau a la fraise._

_-Espèce de sale pervert!!!!!_

_-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux cela ne change rien du tout..._

_-Light!!!Ryuuzaki est trop méchant avec moi!!!!_

_-Misa...grandi un peu tu veux...déclara Light d'une voix désintérréssé._

_-Mais..._

_-Bon, Ryuuzaki, il faut que je te parle._

_-Si c'est encore pour me dire que tu n'es pas Kira, ce n'est pas la peine Light-kun._

_-Non, c'est pas pour ça._

_-Alors que veux-tu?_

_-Je sais bien que tu n'as plus la tête a travailler a cause de tout ce qui c'est passé, mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre te pré'y a t'il?_

_-..._

_En effet, Ryuuzaki était préocupé, parce que...l'enquête s'éternisait et donc il s'inquiètait de plus en plus de savoir s'il reverrait un jour sa chère Anna, elle lui manquait , jamais il ne pourrait le dire à qui que se soit, même pas à Watary._

_-Préocupé dis-tu?...Tu as raison, il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui m'embête..._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est?_

_-...J'ai pas envi d'en parler._

_-Ryuuzaki ce n'est pas des manières de répondre comme cela quand quelqu'un vous parle!!!hurla Misa._

_-Ce n'est rien Misa, si il ne veut pas en parler on ne va pas le forcer._

_-GRRRRRR..._

_Sur ce, ils reprirent leur rendez-vous comme à leurs la fin de l'après midi, Ryuuzaki et Light retournaient au poste de contrôle ou ils travaillaient habituellement, le restant de la journée se passa dans la concentration sur l'affaire soir, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher...la nuit de Ryuuzaki fût bien plus agitée que les précédentes, tout cela parce qu'a ce moment la, il rêvait de sa bien-aimée, il voyait son visage souriant, sa silhouette se dessinant parfaitement dans le coucher de soleil, il hurlait son nom et avancait de facon a pouvoir de nouveau latoucher, la sérrer contre lui...mais, il n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme ci il reculait au lieu d'aller de l'avant._

_Finalement, il se réveilla, le jour s'était déjà levé, a coté de lui Light le regardait et pour combler le tout, tous les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête étaient en plus de le regardaient, avec leurs air interrogateur._

_-Qu'est ce que..._

_-Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil...aussi j'ai demandé autres de Light._

_-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve Ryuuzaki?demanda Matsuda._

_-Non, non ce n'est rien..._

_-Dis mois Ryuuzaki...dit alors Misa...qui est Anna?_

_-Hein?_

_-Tu hurlais ce nom pendant que tu dormais «Anna...Anna...», et bien, qui est ce?_

_-Cela ne regarde aucun de vous!!!hurla Ryuuzaki en se levant._

_-Oh, ça va, si on peut même plus se renseigner..._

_-Retournons Mr. Yagami le directeur de la police._

_-Ryuuzaki?_

_-Qu'y a t-il, Light-kun?_

_-Pourquoi refuse-tu de nous parler de cette personne, je ne vois pas comment on pourrais découvrir ta véritable identité par rapport a elle..._

_-Ca n'a rien a voir...c'est juste que...je ne veux pas que d'autre se mèle de ma vie privée..._

_-Parce que tu as une vie privée?_

_-GRRRRR!!!!_

_Avant même qu'il n'est put faire quoi que se soit, Light recu un violent coup de pied de la par de Ryuuzaki._

_Vers le milieu de la matinée, les deux garcons travaillaient toujours sur l'enquête...soudainement, il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable, Watary appella Ryuuzaki sur le champ._

_-Ryuuzaki?!_

_-Qu'y a t-il Watary?_

_-Une jeune fille est ici et elle demande a vous voir._

_-Une fille qui demande a voir Ryuuzaki?C'est bizarre.déclara Misa._

_-Envoie nous l'image dans le couloir._

_-Très bien._

_L'écran afficha donc, les images filmées par la caméra depuis le couloir, Ryuuzaki resta la bouche grande ouverte quand il découvrit sur celles-ci une jeune fille avec des cheveux chatain blond et une robe blanche un peu trop grande, on ne distinguait pas la couleur de ses yeux, mais, pour le jeune détective ce n'était pas la avait tout de suit compris qui était cette personne._

_-Quelque chose ne va pas Ryuuzaki? Tu connais cette fille?demanda Light._

_Ryuuzaki ne dis rien, il se contenta de sortir de sa poche une clée, la glissa dans la menotte accrochée a son poigné._

_-Et...mais, qu'est ce que tu fais?!_

_-Je vais dans le couloir, et je voudrais être contenta-t-il de repondre en retirant la menotte._

_Sur ce, Ryuuzaki, se leva de son siège et courru en direction du et les autres décidèrent de le suivre discrètement._

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, Ryuuzaki s'arrêta derrière un mur «Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, cela fait si longtemps...» se risqua malgrés tout a jetter un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit ou se trouver la jeune sans qu'il s'y attende._

_-Ryuuzaki?Je sais que tu es la, c'est n'est pas la peine de te cacher, approche.déclara-t-elle._

_C'est a ce moment que les autres débarquèrent dans le couloir._

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites la? Je vous ai demander de me laisser seul._

_-On sait mais, on avait trop envi de voir comment cela ce dé Matsuda._

_Tout en les foudroyant du regard, Ryuuzaki s'avanca vers elle, mais, s'arrêta a environ 3 mètres d' la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fût._

_-Anna._


	5. Chapitre5: Association

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 5: Association**_

_Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tous regardaient Ryuuzaki et Anna, ces dernier se s'observaient on se rememorant les souvenirs des quelque jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble...ce long silence fut biser par Ryuuzaki._

_-Tu n'as pas changée je t'ai tout de suite reconnue...Mais, que fais-tu ici?_

_-Et bien...commenca Anna...c'est très simple, comme tu n'es jamais revenu j'ai décidé de partir te chercher._

_Ryuuzaki la regardait toujours, avec son visage triste...et tout ce qu'il put dire fut._

_-Désolé..._

_Soudainement, il sentit un poid se jetter sur lui, en effet Anna s'était jeter a son cou et l'embrassa avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait, sous les regards choqués des enquêteurs, Ryuuzaki ne réagit pas, quand Anna le relacha elle lui dit tout bas._

_-Dieu merci, tu es la...ce n'es pas un rêve..._

_Ryuuzaki ne répondit rien mais referma quand même ses bras autour de sa taille._

_Peu de temps après, tous remontèrent dans la salle de contrô jeune détective raconta a Anna pourqoi il n'avait pas put rentrer plus tot, le compte rendu de l'enquête et la raison pour laquelle il était enchainé a Light Yagami (oui, sitot remontés il avait remis la menotte a son poigné )._

_-Tu comprends maintenant?demanda Ryuuzaki._

_-Oui, je comprends tout maintenant...répondit Anna._

_-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant?_

_-J'ai pris un appartement non loin donc je pourrais venir vous aidez a l'enquête._

_-Nous avons besoin de personne intelligente...commenca Light._

_-Anna est très intelliegente, presque autant que moi...répondit Ryuuzaki...elle pourra nous aider._

_-Dis plutôt que c'est pour la garder auprès de toi.déclara Misa._

_-Excuse moi?!_

_-J'en étais sur, espèce de...de..._

_-Si jamais tu fais mine de l'insulter tu es une femme morte...déclara Anna._

_-Je vais me géné!!!Crétin, pervers, malade, détraqué!!!!!_

_Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous Anna décrocha un crochet du gauche a Misa._

_Tous les autres s'interrogaient sur leur relation, cela ne passa pas innappercu, sur ce Ryuuzaki leur raconta leur histoire a lui et a Anna._

_-Donc si je comprend bien...commenca Light...Anna est la petite amie de Ryuuzaki._

_-C'est tout a fait ça.déclara Anna._

_-Je te voyais vraiment pas sortir avec quelqu'un Ryuuzaki..._

_-Bah, que veux-tu...cela peut arriver a tout le monde...répondit celui-ci._

_Sur ce, ils continuèrent leur travaillent, avec l'aide de , comme elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Ryuuzaki, les rendez-vous amoureux de Misa et Light devait se faire a quatre, au plus grand malheur de la jeune fille._


	6. Chapitre6: Plan et souvenirs

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 6: Plan et souvenirs**_

_Anna avait accepté de colaborer a l'enquête, qui avancait plutôt bien, cela avait prix plusieurs semaines, mais les enquêteurs finirent par soupconner la compagnie Yotsuba et grace aux actes inscancer de Matsuda qui s'était introduit dans la société sans en parler a Ryuuzaki avant, il découvir que Kira se trouvait bien parmis les huit hommes qui dirigeaient la compagnie._

_Bien plus tard, Light, Ryuuzaki et Anna se rendirent dans la chambre de Misa, et la Ryuuzaki lui lanca un ultumatum._

_-Donc, Misa que choisis-tu?Soit Light-kun et moi nous mourons soit nous arrêtons Kira._

_-On arrête Kira!!!Je ne pourrais plus vivre si Light n'était plus la!!!_

_-Exellente réponse._

_-Ryuuzaki...pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu demande cela a Misa?demanda Light._

_-Tout simplement parce qu'elle pourrait nous aider, et j'ai également put vérifier qua les sentiments de Misa et son amour pour toi son des plus fort._

_-Oh, mille merci Ryuuzaki.J'ai comme l'impression que je me suis trompée sur ton compte, et dire que je t'ai insulté et que je t'ai traité de pervers mais finalement tu me comprend.déclara Misa._

_-En effet, Misa est la femme idéale pour Light-kun._

_-YOUPI!!!!!Merci, -elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue._

_-Euh..._

_-Mais je vais lui péter la geule a celle-la...dit Anna avec une pointe de jalousie._

_-Anna, calme toi, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que je préfère._

_-Ryuuzaki..._

_Sur ce, le jeune trio quitta la chambre de Misa._

_Ryuuzaki élabora un plan pour piégé Yotsuba, Misa alla a un entretenu avec la compagnie et essaya de les rouler de facon a ce qu'on l'engage dans leur prochaine publicité, elle réussit sans problè, par la suite de facon a se rendre encore plus utile Misa téléphona a un des membres de Yotsuba, Iguchi, et lui proposa un rendez cela parce qu'elle avait la certitude que Kira, c'était lui._

_En lui jouant un tour de force, elle réussit a lui faire croire qu'elle était le 2ème Kira, et donc a lui faire avouer qu'il était fait, elle retourna voir ses compagnons, et leur raconta tout._

_Ryuuzaki devait maintenant chercher un nouveau plan, afin de capturer Iguchi, il proposa donc a Matsuda de passer sur l'émission de Sakura TV et de divulguer l'identiter de Kira devant les caméras, et bien sur celui-ci accepta sans hé ce jour arriva, Iguchi fût aussitôt alarmer quand il vit que l'homme qui prétendait savoir qui il était n'était autre que l'agent de Misa qui devait être mort d'une chute d' suspect sans alla aussitôt, afin de trouver le véritable nom de cet homme et de le tuer avant qu'il n'avout , n'arrivant pas a le trouver décida de se rendre a Sakura TV, tout comme Ryuuzaki l'avait prévu._

_Lorsqu'il arriva la bas, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait berné car au lieu de trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, il trouva un fût aussitôt poursuivit par la police, il s'enfuit, mais tout de suite ratrapper par la police, ainsi que par Ryuuzaki et Light qui se trouvaient dans un hélicoptère, Misa resta au QG et Anna était chargée de veiller a ce qu'elle ne s'échappe se décida a poser la question qu'il voulait dés que le suspect fut attacher._

_-Maintenant, répond nous, comment as-tu tuer tes victimes?_

_-Grace a un cahier...je sais que c'est difficile a croire mais, il suffit d'avoir le visage de la personne en tête et de noter son vrai nom dedant pour qu'elle meurt._

_...apporter moi ce cahier._

_Celui ci alla chercher le cahier, et sitot apres l'avoir prix dans ses mains, il tomba a terre en criant._

_-AAAAH!!!!!Il...il y a un monstre...juste la._

_-Euh...chef, il n'y a rien._

_-Je...je crois que pour le voir il faut toucher le cahier._

_Le chez Yagami apporta donc le cahier a Ryuuzaki, et sitot il lu toucher il vit tout de suite le dieu de la mort, Light voulut le voir aussi et prit donc le cahier des mains de Ryuuzaki._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!_

_-Light-kun?Ca ne va pas?Tu sais n'importe qui serait choquer de voir un monstre pareil._

_-.....Si, tout va bien. «Tout c'est passer comme je l'avais prevu» pensa Light, il avait bel et bien retrouver la mémoire et maintenant il se souvient avoir vraiment été Kira, il ouvrit donc sa montre et nota le nom de Iguchi sur un morceau de page déchirer qu'il avait cacher dans celle ci._

_-Ryuuzaki!!!!_

_-Qui a-t-il?_

_-Iguchi est...mort!!!!_

_-Quoi??!!_

_Un nouveau Kira avait fait son apparition, ce fut la seule expliquation possible pour les enquê le cahier, il y était inscrit des règles, «Toutes les personnes dont le nom est ecrit dans ce cahier meurt d'une crise cardiaque», mais il y en avait une qui interressa tout particulièrement les jeunes gens «Quand un humain a commencer a écrire des noms dans ce cahier, il ne doit pas arrêter d'écrire pendant plus de 13 jours, sinon cette personne mourra».Cette règle innocentait parfaitement Light et Misa parce qu'ils avaient été enfermer pendant plus de 50 jours, et aucun des deux n'étaient accepta donc de liberer Misa et de se détacher de , un soir le détective se retrouva seul avec Anna._

_-Ryuuzaki?_

_-Oui?_

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser partir Misa et Light..._

_-Pourquoi cela?_

_-Parce que...Light a changer depuis que Iguchi est mort, et...mon pourcentage pour qu'il soit Kira est déjà monté a 58% ._

_-Je sais...moi aussi je pense comme ça._

_-Mais, alors pourquoi?_

_-Parce que Light-kun est banc comme neige pour les autres, alors vu que personne ne m'écoute, je suis obliger de faire ca._

_-Je comprends._

_-Anna..._

_-Oui?_

_-Retourne a ton appartement en ville._

_-Pardon?_

_-Tu m'as bien entendu._

_-Oui, mais...t'aider du mieux que je peux..._

_-Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre Anna!!!!_

_-Ryuuzaki..._

_-Pardon, c'est juste que je tiens tellement a toi..._

_-Ryuuzaki...vourais-tu me raccompagner chez moi?_

_-Ah...oui, bien sur._


	7. Chapitre7: première et dernière fois

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 7: Première et dernière nuit**_

_Ryuuzaki et Anna marchèrent, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fois arriver la-bas, Anna glissa la clée dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte._

_La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais plutôt accueillante, assez bien décoré._

_Un canapé devant un table basse, la cuisine se trouvait dans un pièce a côté et la chambre se situait dans un autre pièce également a coté du salon._

_-C'est simpatique chez toi, Anna._

_-Ah...merci, mais comme je suis venue te voir a peine arriver, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de rangement._

_-Ce n'est pas t'inquiète pas._

_-Assis toi sur le canapé, je vais nous préparer du thé._

_-Tu veux de l'aide._

_-Non merci._

_-Très bien._

_Sur ce, Anna quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant Ryuuzaki seul a ses pensé-ci se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, pas au sujet de Light Yagami, mais pluôt a ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, il était seul avec Anna, chez elle, il ne savait pas comment se comporter c'était bel et bien la première fois que ça lui Anna revînt,avec la thé et le gateau, le détective essaya d'agir avec naturel, mais cela n'était pas facile, son coeur cognait vivement contre sa poitrine, et il sentait que cela se remarquait car sa chère amie le regardait avec un sourire en coin._

_Anna quand a elle, le regardait toujours en souriant, elle voyait très bien qu'il était mal a l'aise, et même si cela ne se voyait pas elle aussi était génée, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée comme ça face a lui, bien sur il étaient face a face quand ils se voyaient en Angletterre mais ils n'avaient jamais été seul tous les se sentait mal, ses jambes commencaient a trembler, son coeur a battre la chamade et ses mains devenaient se les essuya une fois contre se robe, mais comme elle si était attendue Ryuuzaki l'avait remarqué._

_Tout en buvant leur thé et en mangeant leur part de gateau, ils discutaient comme a leurs habitudes et puis soudainement le portable de Ryuuzaki sonna il décrocha en s'excusant et commenca a parler a son interlocuteur, qui a vu de nez devait être Watary._

_-Oui?commenca Ryuuzaki;_

_-Ryuuzaki!!!Ou es-tu? Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout!!!cria Watary._

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter...je suis avec Anna._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fait avec elle, alors que l'enquête n'est même pas encore classée?_

_-..._

_-Ryuuzaki?_

_-Ah, désolé...Wata...ry, il y...a des inter...férences ici...je te...rappelle plus... Ryuuzaki._

_-Ryuuzaki?!_

_Le jeune garçon racrocha, son téléphone et l'éteignit sous les yeux ébahi d'Anna._

_-Ryuuzaki?Je rêve ou tu viens de recrocher au nez de Watary?_

_-Non, tu ne rêve pas._

_-Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça._

_-Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que aujourd'hui, je veux rester auprès de toi._

_Anna s'immobilisa devant cette céclaration, et rougit un peu par la même occasion, Ryuuzaki qu'en a lui la regardait, et au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé et reprirent leur conversation la ou elle en était restée._

_Puis, bien plus tard dans la soirée, Ryuuzaki se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer, il dit donc au revoir a Anna et se dirigea vers la qu'il voulut attraper la poignée, il sentit que quelque chose le retenait il se retourna et vît Anna lui tenant la manche du pull en disant tout bas «...Ne pars pas...», le jeune garçon s'arrêta net, se tenant maintenant face a se laissa attendrir par son visage tout rouge de gène, les yeux qu'elle avait laisser échapper plusieurs sentiments a la fois._

_Ne pouvant pas se retenir d'avantage, il la prit par la taille, l'attirra a lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, Anna se laissa faire sans hésitation, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ouvrit la bouche et se laissa en continuant leur baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et s'écrasèrent sur le lit, la jeune fille glissa ses mains sous le pull de son amant tendit que lui carressait doucement ses cuisses, par la suite, il lui retira sa robe et se déshabilla a son descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou l'embrassa dans le coin entre sa nuque et ses épaules, ce qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir de la bouche entrouverte d' respiration s'accélérait au fur et a mesure du temps qui passait, mais, celle d'Anna alla plus vite quand elle sentit Ryuuzaki pénétrer en elle._

_-...ah...aaah...Ryuu...za...ki..._

_-Anna...je...je t'aime..._

_-Je...ah...sais, et moi aussi...je t'aime._

_-Ca...ca va?Je ne te fait pas...trop mal?_

_-Non...je vais...ah...bien._

_-Anna!!!_

_-...Ryuuzaki!!!_

_Ils jouissaient l'un en l'autre, ils se hurlaient leur sentiments et leur nom, l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable, on entendait plus rien, rien appart leurs bout de plusieurs heures, épuisés par leurs ébats, Ryuuzaki s'allongea sur le lit et Anna s'étendit contre son torse, ils s'endormirent tranquillement dans l'appartement sans bruit d'Anna._


	8. Chapitre8: Séparation, adieu et réunion

_**Ryuuzaki serait-il amoureux?**_

_**Chapitre 8: Séparation, adieu et réunion**_

_Le jour s'était levé, le soleil brillait, la brise du vent était agréable, c'est dans ce cadre magnifique que Ryuuzaki s'éveilla tenant Anna encore endormie dans ses s'écarta doucement de manière a ne pas la réveiller, se rhabilla et se retourna vers Anna, qui dormait toujours._

_-Je vais partir t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverons bientôt, mais, jusque la attends moi -il en péposant un léger baiser sur sa joue._

_Sur ce, il reparti pour le QG, c'est a ce moment précis qu'Anna se réveilla «Je vais bien, j'attendrai qu'il revienne...»pensa-t-elle toujours pellotée dans ses couvertures._

_Quand Ryuuzaki arriva au QG, tout le monde le regarda mé bien sur, comme il s'y attendait, il se fît sermonné par Watary._

_-Ryuuzaki!!!!!Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais tu deviens vraiment insuportable!!!!Si tu crois que je n'avais pas remarquait que tu avais fais semblant de créer des interferences, c'est raté!!!!_

_-Si c'est des expliquations que tu veux, sache que je n'est rien a dire._

_-Je sais parfaitement que c'est a cause de cette fille!!!!Quand elle reviendra je lui passerai un de ces savons!!!!_

_-PAS TOUCHE!!!!!!_

_-Ryuuzaki?De quel droit te permets-tu de me parler comme ca?_

_-Et alors?T'es même pas mon vrai père d'abord!!!_

_A cette déclaration Watary se figea, et Ryuuzaki parti en courrant vers sa chambre._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a?demanda le chef Yagami._

_-C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça...déclara Watary._

_-Hahaha._

_-Qu'est qui vous fait rire Matsuda?_

_-N'est ce pas évident Watary?Ryuuzaki est amoureux._

_-Amoureux?_

_-La je dois admettre que Matsuda a raison.déclara n'y a qu'un garçon amoureux pour agir de cette façon._

_Watary ne dit rien, il se contenta de retourner dans sa salle de contrôle._

_Plus tard, comme Ryuuzaki ne réapparaissait pas, Light décida de partir le se dirigea vers sa chambre, la porte était ouverte, il entra mais ne vît personne a l'intérieur de la piè chercha pendant un long moment, et quand il fût sur le point de renoncer, il monta sur le toit, et vît une fine silhouette, avec des cheveux noir, il était complêtement trempé a cause de la pluie que avait suivît le soleil magnifique du matin._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fait dehors, Ryuuzaki?!_

_Celui-ci se retourna et porta sa main a son oreille, faisant signe qu'il n'entendait pas._

_-J'ai dit, qu'est ce que tu fait dehors, Ryuuzaki??!!répéta l'adolescent, un peu plus fort._

_-Quoi?_

_Light du sortir sous la pluie pour rejoindre le jeune garçon._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?_

_-Ah, rien de spécial, j'avais juste envi de monter sur le toit...mais il y a aussi le son des cloches._

_-Les cloches?_

_-Oui, elles sonnent très fort._

_-Je n'entends rien._

_-Ah, désolé, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi en sce moment._

_-C'est vrai que ton histoire de cloches c'est vraiment n'importe quoi._

_-Dit moi Light-kun._

_-Oui?_

_-Est ce qu'il t'es deja arriver une seule fois de dire la vérité?_

_-Et, bien, tu sais, il n'existe personne qui est put passer toute sa vie en ne disant rien que la vérité._

_-C'est vrai..._

_-Mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça?_

_-Oh, pour , rentrons maintenant._

_Ils retournèrent donc a la salle de commande et la Ryuuzaki expliqua au autre qu'il allait faire une expérience pour voir si le cahier pouvait vraiment il s'exclama qu'avec cette preuve ils pourraient enfin résoudre cette c'est a ce moment précis que..._

_-AAAARGH!!!_

_-Watary?WATARY!!!!!hurla Ryuuzaki mort d'inquiètude._

_D'un seul coup tous les écran de la salle indiquèrent une inscription..._

_-Donnée effacer?dit Light._

_-Oui, Watary a eu le temps d'appliquer la procedure, il avait pour ordre d'effacer toutes les données de l'enquête si quelque chose devait lui est le dieu de la mort?_

_-Mais, c'est vrai ou est-elle?crièrent les autres._

_-Ecoutez moi, le dieu de la..._

_Avant même qu'il n'est put finir sa phrase, Ryuuzaki lacha la cuillère qu'il tenait dans sa main, et bascula de sa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et il lui sourit d'un sourire satisfait, Ryuuzaki comprit qu'il ne s'était bel et bien pas trompé, qu'il avait raison depuis le début, lentement il ferma les yeux «Pardon, Anna finalement je n'aurai pas tenu ma promesse...», enfin, il sombra dans le vide profond qu'est la mort._

_Le lendemain, Anna attendait toujours que Ryuuzaki revienne, elle était en train de préparer son déjeuner dans la elle en sortit, elle vît une lettre, elle la prit son vrai nom était marquer sur l'enveloppe «Pour Ange Méferlande»elle sut tout de suite que c'était Ryuuzaki qui lui envoyait il était le seul a connaître son vrai ouvrit donc l'enveloppe, et lut ce qui était marqué:_

_«Ma chère Ange Méferlande, allias Anna._

_Je t'ai fait trois promesses tu te souviens?_

_Bien sur que tu t'en souviens, et bien malheureusement, je n'est pu en tenir qu'une seule:J'ai trouver Kira, je sais qui il est._

_Mais, je n'est pas tenu les deux autres: Arrêter Kira...et revenir te voir._

_Car, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je suis tu as du le comprendre j'avais tout prévu, je savais qu'il allait d'abord assassiner Watary, et moi ensuite._

_Donc, je pars devant, je vais voir a quoi ça ressemble le se reverra peut être un jour, quand ton heure sera venu a toi , avant tout, je veux que tu vives et que tu sois heureuse, je ne doute pas que ce sera difficile pour toi, d'admettre le fait que je ne suis plus la...mais, survis, s'il te plait, c'est ma dernière volonté._

_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je t'aimerai toujours, même par dela la mort._

_L Lawliet, allias Ryuuzaki» _

_En lisant ces mots, Anna resta bouche bée, tomba a genoux, toute tremblante, froissant la lettre dans ses mains et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps, elle s'exclama._

_-IMBECILE!!!!!IDIOT!!!!!TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU REVIENDRAIS!!!!!COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE CONTINU A VIVRE APRES CA??????!!!!!!!_

_A ce moment, quelqu'un sonna a sa porte, elle s'eforca d'aller ouvrir malgrés ses jambes toutes ère, elle découvrit l'invita a entré._

_-Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'aller elle en regardant attentivement son visage encore dégoulinant de larmes._

_-...._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

_-...Ryuuzaki est mort..._

_-Oui._

_-Tu le savais?_

_-Oui, Light me l'a dit par téléphone hier...je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tu pleure pour cet idiot._

_-Il était la personne la plus importante a mes 'est ce que tu dirais si Light venait a mourir un jour?_

_-Je...je serais dans le même état que toi._

_-Ah, tu vois... tu sais..._

_-Quoi?_

_-Si tu es venue pour me tuer, fait le tout de suite, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre maintenant._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis venue pour te tuer?_

_-Joue pas au innocente avec moi, je sais que tu es le deuxième Kira j'en suis sure a 100%.Et de plus tu me déteste alors je pense que tu te fera une joie de mettre fin a mes jours._

_Misa, mit un moment a décoincé, mais quand Anna eu le dos tourner, elle sorti un bout de papier et un crayon de sa poche, et elle y nota le nom suivant «Ange Méferlande», 40 secondes plus tard Misa s'en alla en entendant Anna crier et tomber a terre, «Je ne t'en veux pas Ryuuzaki...» pensa-t-elle avant de fermer lentement les yeux._

_Bien plus tard, Anna s'éveilla, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un, il lui carressait doucement la joue._

_-...Ryuuzaki?_

_-Anna, je t'avais demander de rester en vie._

_-Ce n'était pas volontaire._

_-Haha, je plaisante, je sais bien que ce n'était pas de ta propre volonté._

_-Ah, enfin réveiller Anna?_

_-Watary?_

_-On commencait a s'inquièter avec Ryuuzaki._

_-Vous êtes la, tous les deux._

_-Oui, on est la, et on ne se quitterra plus jamais.déclara Ryuuzaki avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille._


End file.
